Once Upon a Curse
by Rainbow Boo1
Summary: What if Robin and Rolland had not been in the enchanted forest when the curse had been cast? What if Robin and Regina met in Storybrooke? Starts with Welcome to Storybrooke and goes forward in time.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up in the coziest bed she could imagine. She opened her eyes and looked at the warm body next to her. The Huntsman, or as he was now known: Graham. She really should remember everyone's new name. It was strange, as a new set of identities and muggy histories floated over the previous fairy tale inhabitants. She ignored him and stretched out, she would go out and explore her new realm: Storybrooke.

"I did it. I won," she said to herself.

Regina turned on the radio as she put on her make up in the bathroom. She had to admit she missed doing it with magic already, but in this land she needed to be careful with how she used her magic, it was in limited supply, and she had an eternity here.

Or if Rumplestiltskin was right, twenty-eight years until the savior came and ruined it all.

She wasn't going to let them ruin her first day of triumph. She was going to enjoy their delicious despair. She heard the disc jokey on the radio announce:

"Good Morning Storybrooke, it's a beautiful day in 1983, and we'll be playing you the hits. Now for Maneater by Hall and Oates. Watch out here she comes."

They better watch out.

Regina walked around the town: Storybrooke. She chuckled, in this land they were all story book characters stuck in a neverending town called a story. The spell had had a sense of humour.

There was Marco struggling to repair the sign of his shop; Geppetto didn't have his boy made of wood. The spell must have obliviated him from existence.

"That should fix you," he muttered at it.

And there was Ruby and Granny arguing over responsibilities of the diner. With the curse she had actually done that family a favor, they would no longer be cursed with monthly transformations into a wolf. They really should thank her, if they had any idea.

Granny yelled across the street, "Not my fault you stayed out all night. When I put over easy on the menu, I was talking about the eggs!"

Regina chuckled to herself. Just deserts for her to be caged in a diner. She had run free and killed so many of her army.

Archie walking his mutt Pongo down the street. The wise and annoying meddling cricket was no more. He would be forced to listen to all the problems of the town without being able to solve any of them.

He stopped to wave at her. Regina stopped. He was being nice to her, and she scowled at him. His kindness was off putting.

"Morning, Madame Mayor,"

"Good morning,Crick-" Regina paused, "Dr. Hopper."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" said Archie.

Finally Regina smiled a wide smile.

"Yes. Yes, it is."

She knew who she wanted to see next. Snow, or little Mary Margaret now. She laughed and stormed off down Main street towards the school.

She bumped right into a tall man, holding something.

"Watch where you are going! I'm your Queen you fool," she snapped.

He turned to face her. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him. There were probably hundreds of identities the curse had created of inconsequential commoners, she couldn't know everyone's story, especially those who didn't matter. He wasn't her enemy, he was just caught up in the crossfire.

"Well, you may be the Mayor, Ms. Mills, but that doesn't make you are royal ruler," he admonished, "And maybe you could watch where you are going as well."

She glared, until she noticed he was carrying an infant. Young boy child who he cowered into the man's shoulder.

"You should be more careful with your child. Watch where you are going," she said and stormed back towards the school.

Regina paused. She was curious.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

He glared back at her, "I don't think we've ever been introduced, we don't really go in the same circles. The name is Robert Sherwood, I'm a financial advisor at the Storybrooke Bank, and this is my son Bobbie."

"A little self involved to name your child after yourself," she countered.

"His mother insisted," he said coldly.

"She should tell you to watch out when you are carrying a child?"

"Well, she's dead, so she can't very well do that. And for that matter, what do you know about children Mayor Mills. You may intimidate everyone else in this town, but you don't intimidate me. Now get out of my way, I need to get Bobbie to pre-school."

He rushed off in front of her. How dare he? Didn't he know who she was. But, it dawned on her: he didn't. She wasn't Queen anymore. She was a civil servant.

She glared at the back of his head. She would have beheaded him yesterday. She would have sent him to the Enchanted Forest cursed to live out his days as a tree. She would just have to make Mayor, equal to Queen. It was her town, she could have it all.

Her eye caught Bobbie watching her. He was crying. Her heart went out to him. She would be a better parent than that brute. The urge rose inside her to talk to someone about this moron. Her father. She teared up a little, but soldiered on. Her father had given his life for her to have this one. She would see Snow's fall, she went to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

She had done it. She had won, and now Snow White had no idea who her Prince was. Seeing doe eyed Mary Margaret blink and not remember her dear sweet sleeping Charming was a gift. It almost undid the horrible run in, with that awful Robert Sherwood.

What would undo it completely was having a high stack of pancakes at Granny's. All the people who once feared her, were now under her spell, with syrup on top.

As she was lusting over her apple pancakes, another object of lust walked in.

Sheriff Graham.

"Good morning Mayor," said Graham.

He looked just as scrumptious as he had outside her bed, as he did in it.

"That uniform suits you nicely Sheriff," said Regina, "So well fitted."

"Want me to come over later?" he asked.

"Hey, you like apple pancakes too?" a small little child asked.

She glared at the little creature. Somehow, she knew he wasn't one of them, he wasn't part of her world. He was an outsider. How could that be? Her town was her town, part of this world but hidden within it.

"Who are you?" she demanded, "Whose child is this?"

"He's mine," said a tall shaggy haired man, "You'll have to excuse him, his manners are a little rough. It's Kurt Flynn,"

He out his hand, and Regina hesitated, but shook it.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but we're looking to rent a hotel room for the night?" asked Kurt.

"Why would you need a hotel room?" asked Regina.

She forced herself to smile.

"Same reason most people need one, we need a place to sleep," he answered.

She couldn't let this stand.

"Would you excuse me for a moment," she muttered and pulled Graham to the side.

"Who the hell are those people?" she demanded.

"I don't know," said Graham, "They just showed up. They were camping in the woods near the toll bridge. I was just as surprised to see them as you."

He was helpful... she groaned. Did she have to do everything herself?

"I don't like surprises Sheriff, I find them threatening," said Regina, "Do you know what happens when I feel threatened. Bad things."

She had lost her appetite.

"I'll do what I can," said Graham.

"I want you to do everything in your power to get them out of here."

"Well the mechanic, Billy said it might take two weeks to fix their car," said Graham.

"Two weeks! There isn't anything to do in this town, it shouldn't take two weeks to fix a car," she cried.

Regina stormed off and went straight to the mechanic. She would have to eat on the way back.

She stormed into the garage to see Billy lying under a car. He was singing some obnoxious tune.

She kicked him hard.

"Out. Now!" she commanded.

Billy scuttled out from under the car.

"What the- my god. Ms. Mayor Mills. What can I do for you?"

He stood up straight and looked shocked, and a little scared. Good.

"You will get the Flynn car out of this town by tomorrow," she commanded.

"That's impossible."

"No, what is impossible is your attitude. If you stopped working on all other cars, and just that one could you finish it in time. If you worked all night?" she asked.

"I guess.. I guess I could. Some people might be mad. But wait, I'm sorry Ms. Mayor Mills- I can't because the part will take a few days to ship," he stuttered.

"Well if I paid double for faster shipping, would it come by tonight?" she asked.

"Well I guess, but I never did that before," he stammered.

Fool, he had never done anything in this world before. Not that he knew this. This stupidity was draining. Is this what her day to day life would be like, dealing with fools?

"Call. Now. Arrange it, no matter the cost," said Regina.

She waited as that coward Billy ran to the phone, and stammered even more into that. Phones, such unsophisticated way to communicate. Talking through mirrors had such style.

"They'll do it, if you transfer 200$ directly into their account through wire transfer by noon," he said as he handed her a card with numbers written on it.

She took a deep breathe in. She tried to picture Snow White's stupid face, looking foolish and she found her centre. Everyday would get better for Regina, and every day would get worse for Snow.

Insipid Snow.

She looked at her watch, she had wasted half a day on this and hadn't even eaten. It was 11:30am. She ran out of the shop straight for the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina pushed her way through the bank doors. It had a high vaulted ceiling and beautiful architecture you wouldn't expect from a small town. It looked a lot like her vaults of gold in her castle, little bits here and there. It was the same but so different.

She saw a line leading up to the single teller. She would not wait in line. She pushed through to the front of the line.

"It's a town priority, Mayoral privilege. Service now," she demanded.

The teller looked dumbfounded, as she was helping some old woman she had stepped in front of.

"I-I.. Mayor Mills. I'-" she stuttered.

"Yes, it's I. We've been through this. I need this amount transferred to this account number, as soon as possible," she commanded.

She looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes left.

"Well, I..," the clerk continued.

Really. Was everyone here so startled by their fear of her, that they were incapable of being useful. She was ready to launch into a tirade, when who should appear but Robert Sherwood.

"Greta, how about I take care of Mayor Mills in my office, and you finish up with Mrs. Spinner," he said smoothly, "Now Mayor, please follow me."

She scowled, if anyone was going to mess up her day further it was this Sherwood character.

He escorted her to a chair across from his desk, and sat down at his looming high backed chair. He smiled, and he seemed to behave as if this morning didn't happen. She slowly sat down, across from him. He looked more comfortable than this morning. He wore a cashmere sweater over a pair of worn jeans. Oh right, there was something called casual friday here.

"Now, Mayor Mills, what can I do for you today?"

"Regina, please," said Regina, letting out her charm.

"Right, Regina, what can I do for you today?"

"I need this amount, transferred directly to this account, and I'm afraid there is a time limit. We have about fifteen minutes before my time is up, and the consequences would be dire. Can you help me?" she forced herself to smile again.

"Well it seems you are at my mercy then," he smirked back, "I'll do it on two conditions,"

"Conditions?" she seethed.

"One, you apologize to me about your rude behavior this morning, and two you donate this same amount to nuns," he demanded.

The nuns?! The faeries, she wouldn't give those useless creatures a cent. Not a single cent. She looked at the large grandfather clock ticking. Which did she want more, the Flynns out of her town tomorrow or making those meddling faeries pay.

"Fine, fine. I'll donate to those people, but it has to remain anonymous. I can't seem to be playing favourites to townspeople," she said.

"And, about the other thing?" he said slowly. He smirked.

Ten minutes left. Regina forced a smile.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you in the street," she barked.

"And?" he added.

"And.. and," she started.

In her mind she imagined ripping out his heart. But, she had to use magic for things that were more important then this, this insignificant person. With this curse, shouldn't he be obeying his Queen? Was he defective? He didn't seem to remember who they once were, but then why was he so defiant?

She tried to think of what else, he could want to hear: she had yelled at him, but what else had she done. She thought back to the tears covering the little boys face. She really hadn't meant to make the child cry.

"I'm sorry that I made your son cry," said Regina, "I really didn't mean to do that,"

She pressed her fingers to her throbbing head, and rubbed it slowly. She really should have eaten her apple pancakes.

"Fine, apology accepted. I'm sure that's as good as it will get," said Robert.

He paused and typed into his machine, and hummed a little. She looked around his office. There was a picture on his desk of a woman with long brown hair, must be his dead wife. Wait! She recognized that picture. Maid Marion. She wasn't royalty, but she had been in her kingdom's court until she had ran away with a rebel named Robin Hood into the Enchanted forest.

She had heard of his fame around her lands, and knew there was a bounty on his head. But there paths had never crossed. He would rob from the rich and give the the poor. Could Robert be this Robin Hood? Had her curse turned a former goody giver type, into a banker. Seemed like just deserts for a thief.

"All done," he said.

Around them the grandfather clock started to chime in noon. He extended his arm to shake her hand. She moved to get up, and then she saw something peaking out of his sleeve. A tattoo. A lion tattoo. She felt her heart race, she felt flushed, she felt scared. She didn't have time to think about anything, as she fell to the ground and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was back in the land that was, she watched her old self stand in the doorway and then run away from the man with the lion tattoo. She looked curiously as she found herself in this land again. Had the curse broke?

She walked towards the door and leaned in and watched the man that she had just seen her past self run away from. He was tall and handsome, and had a big bawdy laugh. When he turned to face her, she found herself dressed as she was that night. Gone was her power suit and short hair, and in it's place was her simple white gown and long dark hair. She felt suddenly very aware of it's light fabric. Hadn't she just chosen revenge over love? She wasn't going to stay, she was going to focus on her magic and take down Snow White. Hadn't she made this choice?

Regina couldn't remember. All she could focus on was the smile in front of her.

"Hi," said Regina.

He smirked and came over to her. His friends jeered and called at him, but she barely heard them. He was smiling at her.

"Hello, my lady," he said smoothly, "You seem lost. May I help you? Robin Hood at your service. You may have heard of me,"

"You're cocky aren't you? I'm not a woman who is usually lost. I'm here to find you,"

Robin laughed, "Forthright aren't you? Woman who is not lost, what can I do for you? Did I rob you and you wish to kill me or did I save you and you plan on thanking me? It gets so confusing these days."

"Neither. I've been told that you are my true love, and I am yours," said Regina.

She felt silly, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She was the Queen. She said what she pleased, and people listened. At this moment she felt half herself and half the lonely wife she once was. His sparkling eyes were distracting her.

"True love," said Robin, "Well, we mustn't joke about true love, it is a pure and magical thing. But pray tell Lady, who told you such a thing?"

"The Green fairy," said Regina.

"The Green fairy?" said Robin.

"Did I stutter? Apparently you are my true love, despite the fact I'm married to a man who doesn't love me."

"Married without love, well that certainly is a problem. Can't you leave him?"

"He is King, so it's not likely," said Regina.

Robin laughed, "So let me get this straight, you are the Queen of a neglectful King, and you and I are true loves. I think perhaps you took the wrong sleep potion this evening, I can escort you home if you like?"

"Do not laugh at me! I'm Queen Regina of the House of King Leopold. You will bow beneath my feet."

Robin stood there and stared at her.

"You do not know me?" asked Regina.

"I'm new to these lands, and did not plan to stay long enough to learn the monarchy," Robin said.

"Well we will settle this. You will kiss me, and then we will know for sure whether we are meant to be," said Regina.

He pulled her outside of the inn, she enjoyed being touched, but she didn't like be yanked around.

"Unhand me," said Regina.

"If you are the Queen of this land, would I not be killed for kissing the Queen. I rather like my head where it is," he whispered.

"My husband is out of the Kingdom, and I want to know. I will not leave your side until you do. So please, kiss me," commanded Regina.

"You are a stubborn woman," said Robin.

He stepped dangerously close to her, she felt his breath on her. She closed her eyes and pushed up on her toes.

"Please Robin," asked Regina.

"As you wish," whispered Robin.

She felt his soft lips on her, and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Her heart felt like it could beat steadily again. She hadn't felt this way since Daniel. She had mourned him for so many years. She kissed Robin back, harder.

He pulled her closer to him, and she felt as if she would melt into him. She parted to get her breath steady again.

"So that was…" said Regina.

"It was something," said Robin, "It was something,"

Part of her still felt, years later, that she was betraying Daniel. Wasn't he her only true love? Wasn't she avenging him? Why was she here?

"I have to go," said Regina, "This is wrong, this never happened? I need to go,"

Regina pulled away from his embrace. Gone was her long hair and gown, and back was her Mayoral attire.

"But, you tell me I'm your true love, and then you kiss me. Stay, stay with me my Queen. We can do anything now that we've found each other," said Robin.

"I can't. I have places to be," said Regina as she ran away.

"You're a coward Regina," called Robin.

She tripped and fell on the ground.

* * *

"Regina," said Robin, "Wake up! Are you alright?"

Regina opened her eyes and Robin, no Robert, was standing over her.

"What happened?" said Regina.

"You went pale as a sheet and fainted," said Robert "I managed to catch you before you hit the ground. You should be alright, I'm going to give you a hand. You can sit down again for a moment."

She just nodded and let him lead her back to the chair across from him. Instead he sat in the chair beside her. What was real anymore? She saw the tattoo still on his arm. He was Robin, and Robin was the man with the lion tattoo. He was suppose to have been her true love. Was he still?

"I didn't eat today. It was careless, but I had a town emergency and I needed it done right," said Regina.

"Well, that explains the fainting. I thought you had seen a ghost before you went down," said Robert as he got up and reached into a paper bag.

He produced half a sandwich, and put it in her hands. He put paper plates in front of them, and grabbed a coffee cup and he poured half into his mug and the other stayed in the cup which went in front of Regina.

"Here," said Robert, "Eat. It's good. It's a BLT from Granny's, and her special coffee. I don't usually share, but for you, I'll make an exception."

He sat back next to her and took a large bite of his own sandwich. Her head pounded, and she couldn't resist this new creation. A sandwich? Bread, bacon, lettuce and tomato. She took a bite.

It was like heaven in a bite. She ate it quickly, and washed it down with warm coffee. When she looked over Robert was still slowly eating his sandwich. She felt embarrassed, as her sense was coming back to her.

"Thank you," said Regina, "I appreciate the food and coffee."

His smile was just as charming as Robin's was in her dream. Was it real? Was it magic? Was it what could have been? Was it just her imagination? She felt it was the latter.

"Looks like you owe me a meal," said Robert, "I hear you make the best Italian food in town, and a delicious apple pie."

She imagined Robert in her home, and her heart warmed. True love. What could that be like? The kiss lingered in her mind.

Kissing, and love, she didn't have time for that. She had to get the Flynns out of her town, and she had to continue to make Snow White pay for taking away Daniel. She had to do this for Daniel. It was her first day, she would make them all pay. She couldn't just sit and enjoy someone who could have been a lover. She had Graham. She didn't need true love. Tinkerbell was wrong.

"Cocky of you, Mr. Sherwood. I don't think our relationship should extend outside of this office"

He frowned and raised his eyebrow, "I thought perhaps we'd gotten past that Mayor Mills,"

"A sandwich and a coffee hardly creates a connection," said Regina, "I must go back to work,"

She got up and looked at him, she couldn't bring it upon herself to shake his hand again.

"Good day," said Regina as she left him behind her.

She wasn't a coward. She had won, and she wasn't going to keep winning staying here.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was back on task, she was in her office being productive. She had arranged for the schools to get an unfortunate budget cut that would affect mainly Snow, called the shop to back sure Billy was hard at work with the newly shipped parts, and Graham had called to let her know he just spotted the Flynn's go into Granny's.

She would have that meddlesome pair out of her town by morning, and Storybrooke would go back to what it was suppose to be: hidden from the outside world.

Regina would go back to winning.

* * *

She walked into the dinner with a giant grin on her face. She approached the family seated in the booths.

"Mr. Flynn, good news, I just spoke with our mechanic. He assured me that your car will be repaired by tomorrow morning," said Regina.

"Really? He told me it would take at least two weeks just to get the parts," said Kurt.

"Well, things tend to get done quickly when the Mayor asks for them. And I'd hate to keep you from getting home to...?" said Regina.

"New Jersey. Home of the boss. Anyway, thank you, your mayorness. Mayor. Whatever. We really appreciate it. Let's go," said Kurt.

Kurt hurried his son towards the door, but Owen ran back to Regina. He put a braided chain into her hand.

"What's this?" said Regina.

"It's a gift for helping us get home," said Owen.

"For me?" said Regina.

She smiled. It had been a long time since someone gave her something of their on volition. Maybe the Flynn's weren't that bad. A family wasn't that bad. Touching the chain in her finger tips, she couldn't get the image of crying Roland out of her head. Why had that boys tears affected her so?

* * *

The next morning Regina awoke and smiled. The Flynn's would be gone by the time she had her breakfast. She looked at Graham sleeping next to her. She didn't need true love. She had this. How many people could guarantee the limits of a relationship?Graham would only come when she needed him, and leave her when she didn't. This was what was right.

She walked to the hospital to see Mary Margaret, put flowers by John Doe's bed. She would be stuck in this loop her whole life, never recognizing her true love. Regina smiled.

Later that morning she walked down the street, she peaked into the garage and saw the Flynn's were gone. Like it never even happened.

She walked past Marco failing to put up his sign, Gold walking by with a cane, Ruby arguing with Granny, and then Archie walking Pongo and wishing her a good day.

THUMP. She walked into Mary Margaret.

"Oh, Madame Mayor, I'm so sorry," said Mary Margaret.

"You should be! Watch where you're going next time," yelled Regina.

She smiled as Mary Margaret cowered away. She saw Robert backing out of a doorway on main street holding Bobbie. She turned in other direction.

* * *

She opened her eyes and woke up. Graham slept beside her. He really was an empty shell beside her. As long as she had his heart, he was hers. But, what making love, without love? It had been a week in this world, or maybe longer and there was a void in her heart.

Time worked so strangely here.

She walked to the hospital to see Mary Margaret, as she had all week, put flowers by John Doe's bed. The same thing. Regina was stuck in this loop. She yawned.

Later that morning she walked past Marco failing to put up his sign, Gold walking by with a cane, Ruby arguing with Granny, and then Archie walking Pongo and wishing her a good day.

"Save it," said Regina.

THUMP. She walked into Mary Margaret.

"Oh, Madame Mayor, I'm so sorry," said Mary Margaret.

"I ran into you. Why are you apologizing?" said Regina.

"No, I should have been looking where I was going," said Mary Margaret.

Regina was confused. Where was her opponent? Where was that rebel spirit that she enjoyed crushing?

"You're not even going to fight back?!" said Regina.

"Fight back? Why would I do that?" said Mary Margaret.

Regina had enough of this. She saw Robert and Bobbie in the distance. But she took another route, she would fix this. She walked in Gold's shop.

"I'm not happy," said Regina.

Gold stayed behind his counter and polished something calmly.

"I believe Dr. Hopper's office is down the street," said Gold.

"Oh, I don't wanna talk to him. I wanna talk to you," said Regina.

"Very well, Madame Mayor. What is it you wanna talk about?" said Gold.

"This town. This isn't the deal we made," said Regina.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about," said Gold.

Regina starred at his face, it looked blank. Could Gold really be effected by the curse completely? He seemed to be as passive and blind as the rest of the fools.

"You don't, do you? I was supposed to be happy here," said Regina.

Regina thought for a moment all she gave up to get this. Her father. This curse had to be better for that.

"Forgive me, but, um, you're the Mayor. You're the most powerful woman in the town. What is there to be unhappy about?" said Gold.

"Everyone in this town does exactly what I want them to!" said Regina.

Gold smiled a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"And that's a problem?" said Gold.

She could almost here a phantom echo of his usual 'dearie' in the air.

"Well, they do it because they have to, not because they want to. It's not real," said Regina.

"I'm sorry, what exactly is it you want?" said Gold.

He really was one of the fools. Her mentor was gone. She really was alone.

"Nothing you can give me," said Regina.

She passed by a call box on the way to her office. She could have real. Hadn't Robert asked her out? He was supposedly her true love. Couldn't she have that here? She dialed the Banks number, and asked for Robert.

"Hello, Robert? Mayor Mills. Good. I changed my mind, I would love to have you and Bobbie over for dinner tonight. Great."

* * *

_Authors note: Most of the dialogue has been taken out of the episode "Welcome to Storybrooke", however now it's going along even more of an alternative timeline. _


	6. Chapter 6

She sat at her kitchen table watching Robert and Bobbie pick at there lasagna.

"That pie smells great in the oven," said Robert.

"Can we have desert?" said Bobbie.

"I know I'm not the greatest cook," said Regina, "But I am a great baker, I have a way with apples,"

"It's not that bad," said Robert.

He forked in a mouth full of lasagna. He worked hard on chewing it, and swallowed.

"It's like salted leather, a delicacy," said Robert, "Right Bobbie?"

Bobbie just starred at his father in awe and smiled.

"I'll go get the pie," said Regina.

She headed into the kitchen and saw Robert following her with the dirty plates.

"You don't have to clear that for me," said Regina.

"Well, it's only right I wash a few dishes for my supper," said Robert, "It's not as if they will magically get washed."

That was true. Magic didn't exist here, and neither did royal servants. Regina dry cleaned most of her clothes, and the laundry contraption confounded her still. She had taken to hiring a full laundry service.

"If only," said Regina.

She tried to not get distracted by his lion tattoo as he rolled up his sleeves and started on the dishes. She carefully pulled out the pie from the oven. Perfect. The top was a golden brown and the sugar glistened on top.

Regina placed the pie on a cooling rack. She peaked in at Bobbie hiding under the dinning room table playing with a small doll, he had brought with him.

"Bobbie is a quiet boy," said Regina.

She picked up one of the plates and started to dry it alongside Robert.

"He's always been quiet. For awhile the doctor's thought he might be mute. But he speaks. He just doesn't do it often," said Robert.

"Losing a parent can be very hard," said Regina, "I recently lost my father, and I can only imagine that pain would be amplified at such a young age."

Regina felt a stab of guilt in her belly. She had lost her father, but at her own hand. But he hadn't run, or screamed, he just gave his life for hers. He was her father, he would give her anything. He had sacrificed his life for hers. He had made a choice. He had, hadn't he?

"I'm sorry for your loss, Regina, I am. But Bobbie never met his mother, she died during childbirth. Being a single father hasn't been easy, but we make do. I have to believe I'm enough, but sometimes I think Bobbie is missing something not having a mother," said Robert.

"She must have been a special woman," said Regina.

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mary Ann, was the light of my life. My true love. It's hard to believe you can love again, after losing someone that special," said Robert.

There eyes met, and Regina had the urge to hold him, and comfort him. Tell him, she too knew what it felt like to lose a love.

Regina backed away, and went back to the pie.

"I think the pie is ready. It's cooled down a bit. I'll bring it to the table and we can dig in," said Regina.

Robert couldn't understand Regina. She pulled him in, and they pushed him away. He hadn't opened up about Mary Ann for as long as he could remember.

"Regina, thank you for listening. Adult conversation is wonderful. It's been awhile since I've had dinner and not discussed Big Bird and Oscar the grouch," said Robert.

Regina looked at him blankly, and nodded. She carried the pie in and placed it on the table. She turned back to get the plates, and saw Robert carrying plates and utensils behind her.

"Bobbie, it's pie time," said Robert.

Bobbie emerged from under the table and slid back into his chair smiling.

Regina placed the pie slices onto the plates. She went back to get three glasses of milk. Again Robert was behind her grabbing two glasses after she poured them.

"Sit, sit, I'm the host," said Regina.

"You feed me and my son, so you will have to get used to me helping," said Robert.

The problem was, she could get used to this. Was it a problem? She held the glass in her hand, as she watched Robert and Bobbie sitting in the the kitchen. Could she find her happy ending here? She smiled.

She went to sit down with Bobbie and Robert. Bobbie was quickly eating the pie.

"Slow down there Cookie Monster," said Robert.

"I guess you like the pie," said Regina.

"Mmm...Hmmm," said Bobbie, "You'd make a good mom,"

Could I be your mom? Regina couldn't help but wonder.

"Thank you, Bobbie. It just never worked out that way," said Regina.

"Can I watch Knight Rider Daddy?" said Bobbie.

"It isn't polite to watch television at someone else's house when we've been invited to dinner," said Robert.

"Okay," said Bobbie.

"It would be fine with me, we could finish our pie and watch it together," said Regina.

* * *

They watched the whole thing from beginning to end. It was like a small theatre enchanted into a screen. The curse had given her an adults understanding of this world. But knowing and experiencing were different. Bobbie was asleep, lying over their laps.

"He is out cold," said Robert, "We should be heading home."

Robert pulled the warmth of Bobbie away from her, and into his arms.

"If you must," said Regina.

They could stay here forever, and she would have her happy ending. She followed them to the door.

"Goodnight Regina," said Robert.

He moved in for a kiss. She had dreamed of this.

But as he came towards her, it hit her. True love's kiss could break any curse. She turned so he kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. Did I misread tonight?" said Robert.

"I.. I.. I'm just not. I can't have this," said Regina.

"Regina, we make our own happiness. If you want this, we can have it. We can see where this might go, if you let it," said Robert.

She wanted to. But, her curse was more important. Her revenge was more important then anything else.

"I'm sorry Robert, I can't. It was lovely having you over. But it's best we just remain friends. I'm seeing someone else," said Regina.

Like magic, Graham appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I'm late Regina," said Graham, "Is everything okay here?"

"Everything is fine," said Robert, "I'm just leaving,"

He left quickly, and Regina closed the door on him and all of those possibilities. She couldn't take the chance that his kiss could break the curse.

"Is everything alright Regina?" asked Graham.

"Everything is perfect," said Regina.

She forced a smile.

"Meet me in the bedroom," said Regina.

She paused and looked out the window at Robert putting Bobbie in his car. He looked back at her, and she quickly closed the blinds. She forced her smile back on and went upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

She had worked hard on her life. She barely thought of Robert and Bobbie, except of course when she saw Bobbie playing during recess. Regina made a point to come and torment Snow White, and when she was done she watched Bobbie play in the yard.

It had been eighteen long years in Storybrooke, it was strange as Bobbie was just as young and small as he had been when she first met him. Day after day was tediously the same.

Bobbie came and sat next to her on the bench, as he sometimes did.

"Why are you sad Regina?" said Bobbie.

"I'm not sad. I just feel nothing. I'm nothing," said Regina.

"You're something," said Bobbie.

He ran off, but left his toy in her hand. She held the toy car in her hand. She felt instantly brighter. Bobbie brought joy to her heart. Just watching him. Could she have a child of her own? Would it be enough to fill her nothing?

She found herself at Golds shop again. Those two played a dance of avoidance. Together they kept the town in line, but they rarely spent time together. He was a shell of his former self, and she found their conversations boring.

"I need a child, Gold, and I need your help," said Regina.

"Well, I'm flattered, but uninterested," said Gold.

She rolled her eyes. As if.

"Not like that. I spent all morning talking to adoption agencies. The wait lists are over two years long. But you, Gold, you know how to cut through red tape. And if anyone can work the system and find me a baby, it's you," said Regina.

He starred at her blankly.

"You wish to adopt?" said Gold.

"Well, don't look so surprised," said Regina.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm sure you'll make a... well, a mother of some sort," said Gold.

"Can you help me?" said Regina.

"Of course I can. But a word of caution. Ask yourself if this is something you're ready for," said Gold.

Of course she was ready. She couldn't have Bobbie, she had to keep her distance from Robert. She needed someone she could love.

"It's something I need," said Regina.

"Well, that may not be the same thing. I'll get you a child," said Gold.

Regina was pleased, it would be done. She walked out the door, but stopped when she heard Gold continue.

"But whether or not that's helping you remains to be seen. When you become a parent, you must put your child first. No matter what," said Gold.

She wasn't a fool, she knew what she was doing.

It happened so fast. But within a week, Regina had little Henry in her arms. His smile had wowed her. But then the crying, just wouldn't stop. She sat in Granny's. It had been a week, and she couldn't get him to stop. Did he hate her? Nothing she did seemed to work.

"Who is the little bundle of joy?" said Granny.

She glared at the woman looming over her. She raised wolves, what did she know.

"What do you want?" said Regina.

'Do you want some advice? Try a story. That's how they soothe themselves. A bedtime story. Gets him used to your voice. Worked with Ruby. Her issues started later," said Granny.

Regina glared as Granny walked off. Anything was worth a try. Regina gathered Henry in her arms.

"It's okay, it's okay," said Regina, "Once upon a -"

And Henry puked on her shoulder.

"Ugh, oh," Regina put him back in his stroller.

She used napkins to clean herself up, and then him. Why was he puking? Was he sick? What was wrong with him?

She rushed herself and him to the hospital.

Dr. Whale was a waste of her time. He didn't find anything wrong with Henry. But perhaps finding his biological Mother could find out what Whale was missing.

"I need the name of Henry's biological mother," said Regina into her cellphone, "Well, that's why I called you, Sidney. Because I know for me you'll do whatever it takes. I need this done. There's something wrong with my son. He won't stop cr—"

She turned her head and say Mary Margaret holding her Henry. He was soothed.

" —crying. Just do it," said Regina into the home.

What did Mary Margaret do?

"How did you do that?" demanded Regina.

"Do what?" said Mary Margaret.

"Make him stop crying," said Regina.

"Well, I'm just holding him. He's so sweet," said Mary Margaret.

Regina grabbed him back, and Henry started crying. Regina tried bouncing him. Nothing was working.

"No, no, no," said Regina.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't... did I do something wrong?" said Mary Margaret.

"No. No, you didn't. It's me," said Regina.

Regina held Henry closely and tried bouncing him more.

Maybe she wasn't meant to be a mother?

On her way home from the hospital, Henry finally exhausted himself to sleep by crying. Regina tried to balance grocery with the stroller. CRASH. Her bag broke through.

"No," she cried.

Henry started to wail again.

"No, no, no," she cried.

"Now, now, it's just a broken bag," said Robert.

He bent down beside her and put things into the bottom of the stroller.

"Who's this young man?" said Robert.

"Henry. My son," said Regina.

"You and Graham?" said Robert.

"No, adopted. By me," said Regina, "Although I think he's sick. He puked on me this morning, and he won't stop crying."

Except with that damned Mary Margaret.

"Oh I see the stain on your suit. Didn't you have a cloth on your shoulder?" asked Robert.

"Why?" asked Regina.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret: babies cry and puke and poop. It's their M.O," said Robert.

Robert picked up Henry. Regina braced herself for another person to fix Henry. Henry still cried. It wasn't just her. He didn't magically stop crying in Robert's arms. Robert started holding him close and rubbed his back. Slowly, Henry stopped crying, and cooed.

"Here," said Robert.

Robert put Henry back into Regina's arms. He started to cry softly.

"It's no use," she said, "I can't."

"Do what I did," said Robert, "Good. Now start rubbing his back,"

Regina held Henry close and tried to rub his back softly like Robert had, and slowly he started to coo.

"You did it!" said Regina.

"No, you did. You just have to get used to each other Regina," said Robert, "if you have any questions about single parenthood, I'm only a phone call away. I always am."

He moved away, and waved. He walked away and it felt like her heart kept breaking. She couldn't be with him. She wanted her revenge. Henry would be her happiness enough.


	8. Chapter 8

It had worked. She lay on her couch with Henry sleeping on her chest. She just lay there, enjoying the warmth, and smile on his face.

Her cellphone rang. but she ignored it. Nothing in this world mattered at this moment more than Henry. He started to cry, but then she kissed his forehead and he quieted down. She heard her house phone ring, and she let the machine get it.

She heard Sidney's voice echo.

"The agency was a dead end, but I worked my magic with the health department. Found out all about his mother. I'm faxing over the information right now," said Sidney.

Not a moment later did she hear the murmur and beeps of her fax line receiving the information. Regina slid off the couch while still holding Henry. She placed her sleeping Henry in his his basinet.

What she saw when she read the papers, shocked her to her core. No. Not Henry.

The next day she pushed Henry's stroller into Gold's shop. He stood there smugly, as he always did.

"You knew," said Regina.

"Knew what, exactly?" said Gold.

"The child that you located for me in Phoenix... his mother was found in the woods outside of Storybrooke eighteen years ago," said Regina

"What a starling coincidence," said Gold.

Who did he think he was fooling?

"Eighteen years ago?!" said Regina.

"I fear I'm missing the significance. You have to forgive me; my memory is not what it used to be," said Gold.

"Henry's mother was found as a baby on a very significant day. The day this town... this town..." said Regina.

"This town what?" said Gold.

She knew he knew. Everything in her gut, was screaming that Gold was behind this. He had played her. He had his own agenda and he played her.

"She's important, isn't she? This mother," said Regina.

"Is she important? I suppose that as much as she gave birth to your son," said Gold.

"You... you built this into this whole thing, didn't you? You made this happen because the mother... she's..." said Regina

"She's what, madam mayor? This mother you seem to fear so much," said Gold.

"You told me I'd come to you. That I'd have a hole in my heart. And ... you want this to end. This town. What I built. You want to destroy it all by bringing the mother back! That's why you did all this!" said Regina.

He had his own endgame and he wanted to destroy her. Not if she destroyed him first.

"Do you know you have dark circles under your eyes? A weary tremble in your voice. Poor thing. Look what motherhood has done to you," said Gold.

"Play dumb all you want, you little imp. You should know who you're dealing with by now. I sacrificed everything to build this life! And nothing will tear me away from my revenge! Henry goes back to Boston! Tomorrow!" said Regina.

She stormed out of Gold's shop and started to cry, along with Henry. She bumped into someone. Robert.

"Are you alright? Did Gold do something to you?" said Robert.

"No, no. It's just I have to give Henry back," said Regina.

"Did something happen? Does his birth mother want him back?" said Robert.

"Nothing like that," said Regina.

He was the son of the savior, grandson to Snow White and Prince Charming, and he would bring about her destruction. Regina had to put herself first.

"Then, what's it like?" asked Robert.

"I'm just not very good at this. Henry deserves a better mother," said Regina.

"Bull," said Robert.

"Excuse me," said Regina.

"I said Bull," said Robert, "Anyone with eyes, can see that you love him. I've never seen you smile like that before. Not that I can remember,"

Not that he would remember.

"Now it's been awhile, but it's my turn to treat you to dinner," said Robert, "We can talk and you can think about your decision. What do you say?"

She wanted to run in the opposite direction. But then Henry smiled up at Robert, and she couldn't say no.

* * *

After dinner, Henry was asleep in his stroller, and Bobbie had fallen asleep on the couch next to him.

Bobbie had spent the whole evening paying attention to Henry. He made faces, and Henry giggled. They seemed to fall in love with each other. Bobbie whispered him a story until Henry had fallen asleep.

Robert lived in an apartment above the pharmacy. It looked small from the outside, but it was deceptively big. Regina and Robert sat in his kitchen drinking red wine out of plastic glasses.

"As you can see it's been awhile, since I entertained someone over the age of 5 years old," said Robert.

"I know, it's only been a week and my house has been taken over by bibs and diapers," said Regina.

"You love him Regina," said Robert, "You can't possibly give him back."

"It can't work, we're incompatible," said Regina.

"How could that be true, when he smiles at the sight of you?" said Robert.

"You don't understand. I realized that his birth mother is a danger to me and this town," said Regina.

Had she really said that out loud. The wine, made words slip out of her mouth. She pushed the glass away.

"If that is true, shouldn't you be here in his life to protect him?" said Robert.

"What if Henry's birth mother wakes up one day full of regret over leaving him and comes here and takes him back?" said Regina.

"Wasn't it a closed adoption?" said Robert.

"Yes, but, I'm worried about something bigger than the laws at play. Fate. Destiny," said Regina.

"What are you talking about Regina?" said Robert, "We make our own fate."

"But there is still someone who can destroy it," said Regina.

"You have to relax and trust that things will work out. You have to let go of your fear, or you won't be able to enjoy Henry growing up," said Robert.

He got behind her and rubbed the tension out of her back.

"You need to relax," said Robert.

She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her on the neck. She wanted to cry. His lips were electric on her skin, he made her feel.

He led her towards his bedroom. What if she didn't kiss him on the lips, could she just enjoy him. Enjoy this moment. She let him unzip her dress. She let go her tensions and fear and let him touch her.

Every touch made her body sing. He moved into kiss her on the lips. She backed away.

"I'm not ready yet," said Regina.

He looked at her sadly, but moved to kiss her forehead.

"As you wish," said Robert.

He kissed her jawline, and she nearly burst. He touched her until she exploded. She felt like she was a million places at once. Yet, finally complete. She didn't want to stop touching him. He was half asleep as she held him in her arms.

She felt loose and easy. She wanted to feel this way always.

But he would want to kiss her tomorrow. She couldn't put him off forever. Worry crept back into her belly. She couldn't raise Henry like this. She knew what she had to do. She slipped back into her dress. She gave another glance to Robert lying in bed with a smile on his sleeping face.

* * *

She found herself with Henry at her father's crypt. She grabbed two potions, and with Henry, she quickly found herself back at Roberts. She snuck back in and saw Bobbie cuddling a pillow on the couch. Thankfully Henry was being silent in his stroller.

"Regina," he murmured.

She nearly cried as she placed the potion on his lips. She quickly moved onto Robert, she sat and watched him sleep for a moment. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She never wanted to forget tonight. But she couldn't risk the curse. It was everything. It would ensure her and Henry's happiness. She kissed Robert's forehead.

He pulled her into bed with him and wrapped his arm around her.

She pulled herself out of his grasp, and carefully placed the potion on his lips. He pulled away from her.

"Goodbye," said Regina.

* * *

She hurried into her house crying. She'd taken their memories of the night. She had never made love with Robert. Tears rushed down her face as she carried Henry upstairs, and sat in her rocking chair and soothed them both.

"Once upon a time, there was a Queen and she cast a glorious curse that gave her everything she wanted. Or so she thought. She despaired when she learned that revenge was not enough. She was lonely. She found a King with a Prince to raise, but alas she couldn't be with him because unknowingly he would stop the curse. So she took away his memories of falling in love with her. She whisked away the little Prince's memories to save them all. She searched the land for a little boy to be her own prince," said Regina.

She looked down, and her new true love. Regina laughed through her tears.

"And then, she found him. And though they lived happily, it was not ever after. There was still an evil out there lurking..." said Regina.

She carefully took the top off of the second potion, and placed it in a small glass by her chair.

"The Queen was worried for her prince's safety. While she knew she could vanquish any threat to the boy, she also knew she couldn't raise him worrying. No, she needed to put her own troubles aside and put her child first. And so, the Queen procured an ancient potion of forgetting," said Regina.

Henry started to cry softly along with her, Regina wiped away her tears, and kissed away his.

"Oh, it's all right. If the Queen drinks the potion, she won't forget her child. She'll only forget her worries. Her troubles. Her fears. And with those gone, she and her prince can indeed finally live happily ever after," said Regina.

Would erasing her fears, erase her memories of tonight with Robert? She hesitated. But she couldn't take the chance. Henry came first. She got up and set Henry into his crib, and she drank her potion. She felt the coolness glide down her throat. She put down the glass into the garbage. And then-

She vaguely remembered, something. She had forgot something.

But then she heard Henry coo in front of her. She reached for her baby.

"Hello, Henry. We should go to sleep," said Regina, "It's much to late for us,"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors note: **Hope it's not confusing. When Regina took the potion she forgot about her worries about Henry, about knowing Emma was the savior, about talking about her worries with Robert (aka Robin). She doesn't remember the entire night. However, she does remember falling in love with her son. Because of the potion chapter 8 in their memories it didn't happen. _

* * *

Regina loved her life. Since she was Mayor, she did mostly as she pleased, and kept the town running smoothly. It didn't hurt that everyone was in a daze, and it was a rare occasion for anyone to say no to her.

But the biggest perk was that no one questioned her when Henry was in her office, or when she she would just work from him.

Sometimes Regina couldn't believe how time worked in Storybrooke. Henry was growing up so quickly before her eyes. It seemed like moments ago he was just learning to walk, and talk. Now he was running everywhere and asking so many questions.

It was his first day at pre-school today, and Regina felt like she didn't want to give him up, even for a few hours. He needed to socialize, with people his own age. She carried him into the classroom. She carefully put in down.

"Henry, I'll be back in a few hours. But don't worry, Miss. Astrid is-" said Regina.

A flighty, poor excuse for a fairy. Astrid milled about the children and nearly tripped on a small child who was under foot. Regina was rethinking pre-school.

"It's okay Mom, I'm going to sit over there. I love you," said Henry.

He just ran off to join the rest of the children.

"I'll be back before you know it," said Regina, "I love you too,"

She ran into the hallway, and started to cry. Henry was her everything. How could he so easily leave her?

"Regina," said Mary Margaret, "Don't worry it does get easier,"

"Who asked you?" said Regina, "Shouldn't you be shining light on young minds."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Madame Mayor. Henry is a bright and sweet boy, I'm sure he'll fit right in," said Mary Margaret.

"Of course he will," said Regina, "And it's Mayor Mills to you,"

Regina rose and exited quickly. Mary Margaret Blanchard was insufferable with her notions of happiness and singing birds. It made her sick. She was so bored with Miss Blanchard's goody apologetic meek school teacher act.

Of course it wasn't an act. Regina was starting to get a headache.

These were the days she missed the fight of Snow. Not that she would ever admit it. This was how things were now.

* * *

At the dinner table Regina sat across from Henry. Henry was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Now can I tell you?" said Henry.

"I suppose, you finished your whole plate. So yes Henry, tell me all about your first day at school," said Regina.

"Well, it was awesome Mom! We sang songs, and Miss Astrid read us stories, and we built with blocks. I have a best friend! We're going to read at letters next week!" said Henry.

"Slow down Henry, slow down," said Regina.

'Everything was new and great and I'm going to play with Bobbie!" said Henry.

Regina dropped her fork.

"Bobbie. Bobbie Sherwood?" said Regina.

"Yah, how did you know?" said Henry.

"I know his father," said Regina.

"Great, it's for Saturday at the park. And I'm going to invite him to my 6th birthday party too. Isn't it great," said Henry.

"Great," said Regina, "I don't know if we can do Saturday. We already have plans to build a lego castle together,"

"Can't we do both, Mom. Please, please, please," said Henry.

"Henry, what have I said about whining," said Regina.

"Only babies whine and I'm not a baby," said Henry.

"Right. I will think about it Henry. I'll let you know," said Regina.

"But that means no," said Henry, "But I never had a friend before. It's not fair."

Henry shoved his plate aside and ran up towards the stairs and tripped trying to run up. He started to cry. Regina rushed to his side and picked him up, and sat him on the steps. She rolled up his overalls. She saw the pinkness of his skin and the bruise that would likely follow. It was moments like these she wished she could magic away all of Henry's bumps and bruises. But he had to learn.

She blew on it, and kissed it.

"Henry, baby, you have to be more careful. I'm sorry I upset you," said Regina.

"I just want to have friends," said Henry.

"We can have the play date in the park," said Regina.

"Really!" said Henry.

His face lit up. Regina couldn't say no forever. She had wanted him to only need her and not notice the others in his sleepy hamlet.

"But this does not mean, in any terms that every time you throw a tantrum that you will get your way. Are we clear young man?" said Regina.

"Yes, Mom," said Henry, "Clear as clear,"

"Now we're going to clean up the mess you made at the table and refill your plate," said Regina.

She held out her hand to her little prince. He grabbed it, quickly rebounding from his tumble.

She would see Robert for Henry. If she could do take over kingdoms, lands, convince a genie to murder her husband, trapped her mother in another realm, and sacrificed what she truly loved- a silly play date was nothing.

Nothing.

* * *

Saturday rolled around quicker then Regina would have liked. But here she was with Henry in tow in the park. He ran to the wooden forts and swing sets. He was always at home here. She sometimes wondered how he would enjoy running around her families old estate.

She looked at her watch, Robert was late. Once a reckless vagabond, always a reckless vagabond.

"Henry," said Regina, "Be careful. Slow it down a little, please,"

"Yes, Mom," said Henry.

"Henry!" squealed Bobbie.

He ran towards Henry. The two boys started laughing and climbing the fort again. Slowly , Robert walk next to her.

"Regina," said Robert.

"Robi- Robert," said Regina.

"I guess fate keeps crossing our paths. It wasn't too long ago I helped you hurry some paperwork up, and you had us for dinner. It feels like ages, but at the same time not so long ago," said Robert.

It had only been over 20 years, but no one could keep track of that...

"Yes, too long. So glad Henry has made a friend," said Regina.

She forced her self to smile, and not look at him too long. She remembered his heartache as she told him she was with Graham. They had found such comfort in each other. But she couldn't let him in. If he kissed her, he could break the curse. True love was a powerful thing. She yearned for it- but she couldn't risk this life, she couldn't risk losing Henry.

Or torturing the ones who wronged her oh, so many years ago.

"It's a wonder we haven't done this sooner, given the boys same ages," said Robert.

"Yes, a wonder," said Regina, "I've been busy with Henry, and running this town. I just haven't seen you. Hope your banking is going well,"

"Um, yes. To be honest though, I'm bored. I feel like I could be doing something more exciting in my life, and more rewarding than helping people save and spend," said Robert.

"Why don't you change it?" said Regina.

As it left her mouth, she realized the stupidity. Of course he couldn't, she had written it that way. Everyone was stuck.

"I can't, Bobbie needs stability. I see my friends at the Rabbit Hole on some nights. I guess I feel stuck," said Robert, "But I wouldn't give up Bobbie for the world,"

"I know what you mean, Henry is my life. He comes first," said Regina.

"We could make a habit of this Regina," said Robert, "Talking about kid things, and having play dates,"

"I- I'm still seeing someone Robert," said Regina, "Although please don't mention it to Henry- he would be confused."

It was a lie, but was true. She still found time for Graham to sneak into her bed. On her terms, when Henry was asleep.

"I wasn't implying, but perhaps we could be friends?" said Robert.

"Friends," said Regina.

"It's a foreign concept, and I've never had a woman friend before, but it would be nice to talk to another parent. Who get's it," said Robert.

"I don't do friends," said Regina, "But, I think we can make an exception on a trial basis for them,"

It lit up her darkened heart to see Henry laughing and playing with Bobbie. Maybe friends wasn't a bad idea. She could control herself around Robert, she wasn't an animal. She looked at his smile. She was playing with fire. Luckily, she was well practiced.


End file.
